Harry Potter and the Princess of Emeraude
by PurpleSailorSaturn7
Summary: Harry returns to school for his fifth year, and meets a new friend. But things aren't as they seem, and soon he learns a terrible secret. Could she have something to do with his parent's murder? (Skuld, from FM, is back!!!) ***CHAPTER 3 IS UP!!!***
1. Back to Hogwarts

Some of the characters are mine, and the rest to J.K. Rowling.   
  
Harry Potter and the Princess of Emeraude  
By: PurpleSailorSaturn7  
  
A/N: I know this first chapter may not be good, but it'll get better, I promise! R/R, no flames.   
  
Chapter 1: Back to Hogwarts  
  
Harry sighed as he looked out the window of Uncle Vernon's car. He was on his way to   
get on the Hogwarts Express, But the car trip seemed like it would never end. Finally the car   
stopped at the train station. Harry happily jumped out of the car and grabbed his stuff.   
Hedwig hooted unhappily as Harry almost dropped her cage.   
  
"Sorry." He apologized as he fumbled with the latches on his trunk. He flipped it open   
and grabbed an extra robe and stuffed it over Hedwig's cage so no one would notice the snowy   
white owl. Uncle Vernon gave him an evil look and Harry calmed down. He couldn't wait till he   
could get away from Uncle Vernon and find Ron and Hermione. He also couldn't wait until he got   
to Hogwarts, Harry's wizarding school. As he walked towards platform 9 and 3/4, he ran directly   
into Fred and George Weasley.   
  
"Hello, Harry." Fred said, a mischeivious smile on his face.   
  
"We wanted to show you someth-" George was interrupted by Hermione's voice.  
  
"Harry!" She called.   
  
"Hi, Hermione." He greeted.  
  
"Harry, we'll see you later." Fred and George muttered, walking off.   
  
"What was that all about?" Hermione asked, watching them go.   
  
"I don't know." Harry replied, wheeling his cart through the barrier. They loaded their stuff into a empty compartment, and went looking for Ron. They soon found him, with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. After a quick conversation, they rushed back onto the train as it pulled away from the station.   
  
"Who do you think they got for a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher this year?" Hermione asked, trying to make a conversation.  
  
"Who? It's more like what." Ron muttered, popping a chocolate frog in his mouth.   
  
Harry remained silent, deep in thought. Every year they ended up with a new DADA teacher. So far, they'd had a servant of Voldemort, a fame-obsessed fraud, a werewolf, and just last year, an imposter working for Voldemort. What would they get this year? An elf was his guess.   
  
The compartment door opened, and Skuld walked in. Skuld was a fifth year girl with messy black hair, and big, blue eyes. But there was one thing few people new about Skuld- she was related to Sirius Black, Harry's godfather.  
  
"'Lo, Skuld." Harry said, watching the girl sit down on the floor.  
  
"Hello." She said back, refusing to look at anyone.   
  
"There's seats for that." Ron remarked, pointing to an empty seat by Hermione.  
  
"I don't plan to stay long. I just thought I'd say hello." She stood up, and walked out.  
  
"Is it just me, or did she seem distant?" Hermione asked. Normally, Skuld was cheerful and you couldn't shut her up. But today, she was acting odd. They didn't have time to discuss it any more, because the door opened suddenly to reveal a fifth year Ravenclaw with middle-length brown hair and razor sharp green eyes.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. I.. I didn't mean to come in here. I hope I didn't interrupt anything." She apologized.   
  
"No." Hermione replied. "It's okay."  
  
"Oh, well, I'm being rude. My name is Sandy. Fifth year Ravenclaw. You?" She smiled happily.  
  
"Hermione Granger. And these two are Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. We're all fifth year Gryffindors."  
  
"Oh really? I've always heard Gryffindor was nice... Well, I better get back to my friends before they come looking for me. See you at dinner?"   
  
Hermione nodded and Sandy left. Harry looked at Ron to see what he thought.  
  
"Ron?" He asked, eyeing his friend closely.  
  
"She was cute." He said after a moment and Hermione laughed.   
  
"She wouldn't give you the time of day."   
  
"And how do you know?"  
  
"Trust me. I've seen her around before."  
  
Harry rolled his eyes and laughed while Hermione and Ron bickered about Sandy. He personally thought she was nice.   
  
A/N: Chapter 2 coming soon, but I got to get 2 reveiws, first. 


	2. Emeraude

Disclaimer: You know what I have to say...  
  
A/N: Please R/R, no flames.  
  
Harry Potter & the Princess of Emeraude  
Chapter 2: Emeraude  
  
Sandy yawned and pushed her hair out of her eyes. Last night she had watched the new first years get sorted, and today she was to start classes for the fifth time. Standing up, she walked slowly over to the Gryffindor table to say hello to her new friends. Hermione was busy reading the Daily Prophet, Harry was stroking a snowy white owl, and Ron was grumbling about something.  
  
"Emeraude's in the paper again." She heard Hermione mutter.  
  
"Again?" Ron asked, leaning over to look.  
  
"What's Emeraude?" Harry asked, staring at the two. Sandy stifled a giggle.  
  
"It's a country only non-muggles have access to." Hermione explained patiently.  
  
"What is it this time?" Ron asked, snatching the paper from her, and receiving a glare.  
  
"They're still looking for the lost princess." Sandy responded, making them jump.   
  
"What lost princess?" Harry asked blankly.  
  
"Oh, silly me, I forgot... you were raised by muggles, weren't you? That would explain how you don't know about Emeraude. Anyway, they say the reason Emeraude's falling to peices is due to the fact that their princess was supposedly switched at birth. So now they are looking for her, so she can take the throne and return Emeraude to it's power." She sighed and stared longingly at the ceiling. "Wish it was me."  
  
"I don't." Hermione scoffed. "All the publicity, and press, and, ugh, it's just not for me. You would never get any privacy."   
  
"And their next place to look for the princess is Hogwarts. Great." Ron shifted the paper over to Harry, who read it, amused.  
  
"They're what?" Sandy asked, staring. "You're joking, right?"  
  
"No."  
  
"And they'll be here tomorrow." Hermione stated. Sandy and Ron looked at her.  
  
"How do you know that?" They asked.  
  
"It's posted on the wall over there." Hermione pointed and Sandy went to examine the paper.  
  
"Oh, wonderful. What if it's one of us?" She asked Hitomi Serene, a Gryffindor fifth year, who scooted her chair away quickly.  
  
"I-it w-would b-be l-lovely." Hitomi stuttered. "Is it just me or is it freezing in here?"   
  
"No," replied Skuld, "I think it's just fine."  
  
"Perhaps I'm coming down with a cold then," Hitomi said thoughtfully.   
  
"It's not me, I'll tell you that right now." Skuld stated.  
  
"How do you know?" Ron teased. Skuld shot him a look.  
  
"Case closed." Hermione said, taking the hint. Skuld wasn't someone you took lightly.   
  
"She's my mother, and that's a fact." Skuld muttered, pointing up to the main table. The new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher indeed was Skuld's mother. No arguing there. They looked a bit alike.   
  
"We best get to class," said Hermione, standing up. "See you later, Sandy."  
  
"Yes, then, see you."   
  
******  
  
Sandy sat upon her bed, thinking deeply about the next day. All the girls were to stay in the Great Hall, and be called one by one to the Headmaster's office to be interveiwed by the King and Queen. Classes had been cancelled, so the boys got to hang around on the grounds or in the common rooms.   
  
She shut off the light, and lie awake for a few hours, thinking of what it would be like to be a princess.  
  
******  
  
"Sandra Cassina." Professor McGonagall called out, and Sandy trooped up to the Headmaster's office. When she got there, she knocked lightly on the door and opened it just enough to slip through. Skuld and Hermione had already went, and they told her it really wasn't much.  
  
"And this is Sandy Cassina, a Ravenclaw fifth year." Dumbledore told a tall, thin man next to him. "Have a seat, Sandy." He smiled as she took a seat in a red chair, feeling as if spotlights were on her. The King (she supposed, she wasn't sure), whispered something to Dumbledore, who nodded, and then turned to the Queen.   
  
"Sandy, this is the King and Queen of Emeraude, as I'm sure you already know. They just want to ask you a few questions."  
  
Sandy nodded, her tounge stuck to the roof of her mouth.  
  
"Sandy, what kind of grades do you make?"  
  
She almost laughed out loud at the simplicity of the question. "Well, I've never failed a class."  
  
"Do you get along with your parents?"  
  
"Yes, when I see them, at least."  
  
"Very well."  
  
The Queen nodded to her husband, and Sandy knew something was up.  
  
"Sandy, how would you feel if I said you were Maria, Princess of Emeraude?"  
  
"I would say that was splendid."  
  
"Well, my dear," the Queen broke in. "You are."  
  
Sandy stared at her, dumbfounded.  
  
A/N: 3 soon! 


	3. Sandy's New Fame

I own some characters, nothing more.  
  
Harry Potter and the Princess of Emeraude  
By: PurpleSailorSaturn7  
  
Chapter 3: Sandy's New Fame  
  
"No." Sandy said, clenching her hands into fists. "No." She repeated. 'I can't be the princess!' raced through her mind.  
  
"Perhaps we should give her time to think about this. This is a big change for her, and she needs time to accept it." Dumbledore said quickly. Sandy nodded. She had been known to make things explode when she got upset, which luckily, wasn't often. The Queen smiled happily and the King agreed.  
  
Sandy got up and left, and was joined by Skuld and Hermione when she got to the main hall.   
  
"Well?" Skuld asked.  
  
"How'd it go?" Hermione asked.  
  
"It's not me." Sandy put on a fake smile. "I'm going to bed, I have a headache."  
  
"Okay." Hermione said, going back to Ron and Harry.  
  
Sandy lay in bed for hours, skipping lunch. She had planned on missing dinner, but Hermione refused to let that happen. She had gotten someone to let her into the Ravenclaw common room.  
  
"It's not healthy." She stated when Sandy objected. "You need your energy."  
  
Sandy sighed and followed her to the Great Hall. She sat at the Ravenclaw table, which was situated next to Gryffindor's, and received evil glares from Skuld. 'She knows.' Sandy thought. 'Skuld knows...'  
  
The next morning, classes resumed. Sandy went to breakfast, her spirits high, and in an extremely good mood. She had forgotten all about the day before, and she hadn't given it a second thought until breakfast.  
  
All around her, people whispered and pointed. 'What's with everyone? You'd think I'm some animal to gawk at at the zoo.' she thought. She went to talk to Hermione and received frowns from all directions. Hermione was looking at her oddly too.  
  
"Hitomi," Sandy said, poking the small girl in the ribs gently. "What's going on?"  
  
"I-I'm s-sorry your highness! I-I didn't see you." Hitomi stuttered, bowing. "P-please excuse my ignorance."  
  
"Yeah, whatever." Sandy replied, having figured out what had happened. Everyone knew. But how?  
  
Her owl landed on her plate, leaving today's copy of the Daily Prophet. She unrolled it; it was the only thing in this castle that didn't know about her. Or so she thought.  
  
"PRINCESS OF EMERAUDE FOUND AT HOGWARTS" the paper announced, and Sandy cringed. 'Great,' she thought. 'Just great.' She dropped the paper and left, people bowing to her every step of the way. She made a detour to go outside, and was bombarded by reporters and photographers for just about every wizard news outlet there was.  
  
"Princess! A few words, please..."  
  
"Princess! A picture!"  
  
"Can I have your autograph, Princess?"  
  
"DOES IT EVER END?" She yelled, making several camara lenses shatter in her anger. She whirled around and left, returning to her dorm. Once there, she drew the curtains. All day she stayed there, while everyone else was at classes.  
  
The next day, it wasn't any better. She was on the cover of every wizarding magazine, and the Daily Prophet had to have their word, too.  
  
"PRINCESS SHATTERS CAMARAS IN ANGER" The front page declared.   
  
"Can't they come up with a better title? Or even a better headline?" She grumbled. She stalked off to class, once again having everyone bow to her.   
  
"You don't have to do that, you know." She announced to the corridor. People went into a frenzy, and she rolled her eyes. "I hate fame."   
  
A/N: The next will be longer, and better. Please R/R! No flames. 


End file.
